versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Parallax
Character (also known as Nickname) is the subject of this example profile. This is where a brief summary of the character is given. Not to be confused with the Background section. Background This is where a deeper explanation of the character's backstory is given. Doesn't need to be very long. Stats Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ (Should be comparable to Ion. Absorbs enough energy to recreate the universe.Destroys and remakes the universe with Anti-Monitor energy. Effortlessly killed Time Trapper and Spectre. Has soloed the entire members of the Justice League and Justice Society) Speed: The character's speed rating, explained using our speed chart (Explanations about the feats must go in brackets). Durability: The character's ability to survive hits, explained using levels (Explanations about the feats must go in brackets). Tends to be identical to Attack Potency. Hax: Any sort of ability that can give the user an advantage over a generally superior foe. Check our list of Hax for reference. Intelligence: The character's ability to solve problems. Can be divided into many categories. Stamina: A character's ability to keep on fighting. Since many characters have unspecified stamina, this category is completely optional. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers A full list of the character's powers and abilities, preferably with a proper description of what it does in case it isn't obvious. Techniques In cases like some fighting game characters, who have more techniques than actual distinct abilities, use this section to name any notable techniques they use. Equipment A list of a character's weapons, armor, accessories, or any other miscellaneous object they own that can be used in combat. Ordinary clothes and things like those are not to be included here. Key Sinestro Corps Parallax | Zero Hour Parallax | Parallax True Form ''' Use this section to explain the Keys used in a page, as well as what differentiates the different separated parts of the profile. Use this when talking about transformations, story arc-specific stats, or even composite data (when a full Composite page can't be made for the character). Minor Feats This section can be used to discuss any bit feats that help create consistency in a character's rating, as well as miscellaneous skill feats. Attack Potency/Strength Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance Skill/Intelligence Powerscaling This section can be used to discuss whatever characters can be scaled to/from the subject of the profile. Don't forget to explain your reasoning. Weaknesses A list of the character's shortcomings and weak points. Having lost against other characters does not count as a weakness. Sources This section only needs to be used when a profile is outsourced. In it, the editor must credit the sources behind the original version of the profile. Versus Compendium's Conclusions In this section, we list the results of any debates we have had with this character in the Wiki. Please do not include things like their win/loss record from other sites or VS shows. Remember to link the threads where the debates took place, as well as the opponent's profile. '''Notable Wins: *Loser (Loser's profile) Notable Losses: *Winner (Winner's profile, Speed was equalized.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Villains Category:Energy Manipulators